


Am I Dreaming?

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Sheith Week: Day 5: Training/Playful





	

“Shiro we’re meant to be training. You do remember that right?” Keith asked him as he lead them away from the training area and towards Coal’s hangar

“I know, but who says we have to train inside the Castle all the time?” He replied.

Keith laughed. “Good point!”

The place Shiro took them to was quite a way from the Castle and was very secluded. Keith was surprised that Shiro had found such a spot so fast, they’d only been on this jungle-like planet for a day. In order to get where they were going they had to exit Coal and go through a cave. After five to ten minutes of trekking through said cave they exited into a large cove. Sunlight streamed through the thick canopy up above and made a sort of spotlight in the center. The walls of the cove were covered in moss, vines and trees that had started growing from cracks in the walls. Off to the right was a small stream that filtered out into a small pond. All in all the place was like something out of a fantasy book.

“Whoa. Takashi this is gorgeous!” Keith exclaimed.

“Isn’t it just baby. Ready to train?” Shiro asked.

“Yeah!” Keith replied.

When they had first found Blue and started this journey to be the defenders of the universe never had Keith imagined that he and Shiro would be in some sort of mystical cove, training. Hell he for a short period of time he had believed that he would never see Shiro again. Thinking back on it, before Shiro had disappeared, Keith was sure he had taken him for granted. Now that he had him back he was going to have to make sure that wouldn’t happen again.

Keith had been so deep in thought thinking about everything that had happened, as well as their past, that he hadn’t been paying attention to what Shiro was doing. As a result he didn’t duck when he was suppose to and Shiro’s fist connected with his face. Fortunately he was punched with his human hand, not the Galra one. Keith didn’t hit the ground like he had expected to. Instead he fell into the pond because, without realizing it, he’d been standing too close to the water.

“Keith! Are you alright!?” Shiro asked as he crouched by the side of the pond to help Keith out.

“Yeah-” Keith reached for Shiro’s hand and using the water to help him pulled Shiro into the water as well “-I’m fine!” He laughed.

Once Shiro had surfaced he gave Keith a disapproving look. That look soon turned to a look of concern and worry. “You’re bleeding.” He said as he swam closer.

Keith gently brushed his hand underneath his nose and looked at it. Shiro was right, he was. He shrugged. “I’ll live. Not like I haven’t had a bloody nose before.”

Shiro smiled. “That’s true.” Keith’s comment had sparked up the memory of when they had been in the Garrison and Keith had gotten into a fight when he had overheard someone mocking his and Shiro’s relationship. Shiro had arrived just in time to stop anyone from getting any injuries that were more serious than a bloody nose and a split eyebrow. Now that he was close enough to touch him Shiro brought Keith in close and kissed him. In reality the kiss only lasted for a minute, but to both of them it felt as if it had lasted forever. “I’m sorry.”

“No need to be. I was the one not paying attention.”

“Hmmm, that’s also true. What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing much.” Keith said as he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. He could see in them that Shiro knew he was lying. He sighed. “How ‘bout I tell you on the way back to the Castle? I think we’ve spent enough time out here.”

“You mean it?” Shiro asked, fully knowing that Keith generally said stuff like that to try and get out of telling anyone what was bothering him.

“I promise.”

Satisfied with that answer Shiro smiled. “Alright. Let’s go.”


End file.
